undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Memoryhead
Memoryheads are a trio of Amalgamates found in a sink in the True Lab. During the battle, they have the ability to spawn a Bad Memory in the inventory. In Battle Attacks * Dots appear on the screen, which soon balloon into wiggling faces. The placement of these dots is random, sometimes even outside of the Bullet Board. According to the textures' names, the heads are called "Freak bullets". Strategy * Memoryhead can be spared by using CELL from the ACT menu, then refusing one of them. Quotes ; Before using CELL in the ACT menu, Memoryheads will "play" dial-up noises as dialogue before attacking. The following text is only used after the CELL action is used. * Come join the fun. Neutral * It's a real get together. Neutral * Lorem ipsum docet Neutral * Become one of us! Neutral * Be seeing you. Neutral * You'll be with us shortly. Join * Just a moment. Join * Then, hold still. Join * That's a shame. Refuse * Oh well. Refuse Flavor Text * No data available. Check * '' drew near!'' Encounter * Smells like batteries. Neutral * But nobody came. Neutral * You take out your CELL PHONE. You can hear voices through the receiver…! CELL * AT - DF - '' 'STAT' * ''The enemy put a piece of itself in your inventory. ITEM * Seems like it doesn't care anymore. CELL & Refuse Trivia * Unlike the other amalgamates, Memoryheads do not appear to be composed of any known monster seen throughout the game. ** The bottom half of Memoryhead resemble a melting version of the Gaster Blasters used by Sans for some people. It otherwise also resembles a sad, melting face. ** The pair of eyes in the center of it's body resembles the enemy Migosp. ** Its odd manner of continuously glitching and speaking in errors may suggest that it is not even real. The flavor text "Smells like batteries," how it normally talks only when using the CELL option, and how it produces Dial-Up sounds may suggest it lives in or is connected in some way to an electronic device. * Their composition (six faces in an oval, a bone, and a nondescript wisp) resembles a human brain in shape. * Their overall shape and the way they shift and phase resemble the appearance of Giygas during the final battle of Earthbound. The battle music use of said game's instruments (namely Giygas's breathing and the Cave of the Past's instruments) and the line "But nobody came." are further references. * When attacked, it absorbs the blow, gaining a significant, overflowing amount of HP that actually stretches the health bar off the screen. * When attacking the protagonist, Memoryheads use bullets that resemble the grin of a mysterious man that the protagonist can encounter. * Memoryhead appears briefly in the debug room "room_monsteralign_test." * The flavor text "(do)lorem ipsum docet" roughly translates as "Pain teaches," which is a reference to the placeholder text "Lorem Ipsum." * Memoryhead, along with Reaper Bird and the unknown figure(s), does not appear in the epilogue. * The Memoryheads speaking for the first time is a reference to the Commodore Amiga "Boxes" App. de:Memoryhead es:Amalgamas#MemoryHead fr:‎Memoryhead ja:Memoryhead pl:‎Memoryhead ru:Мэморихэд uk:Меморіхед zh:記憶之首 Category:Amalgamates Category:Enemies